Love, Courage and Sadness
by ScarletteMoon
Summary: Esther Swann is a Jew who managed to escape from the Nazis, but will be forced to live in the house of McGrath where it will not be well received and will face great things, but just receive the love of Mr. McGrath and love his son Louis


It was a long time when the Nazis attacked and enslaved the slaves, who were Jewish, fortunately, the Swann family was alert by Dieter Swann, a family man who heard voices telling the truth about the terrible situation, he spoke Swann with his wife Ericka

You say the Nazis attack us? Asked Ericka.

Regrettably yes sad Dieter said.

-What Do we do? ... Esther knows nothing ... as you say they caught us and kill us? He thought his wife.

Must-know-what Elle said he! He shouted.

-Yes, Dad? Esther asked out of 18, a beautiful Jewish girl in the garden.

Esther we need to talk ... the Nazis attacked because of Adolf Hitler ... have to flee ... if we all ... we will easily ... I know it's hard ... but it's for your own good. ..busca refuge with the Germans and if you do not accept ... flees into the forest and if you leave town, you better explained.

Dad ... he thought 'I can not leave depressed Esther ... said.

Elle will be difficult but it's for your own good Ericka said.

The three embraced, Esther packed some clothes and a photo of the family as a souvenir, in that, they knocked on the door, Esther was about to flee in a small tunnel that his father built for emergency.

It's time he said Dieter Daughter beware, trust yourself, we love hugging He fired his father.

Elle is strong heart, I love you-hugged his mother.

-The Love, take care much -despidió Esther tears.

Young Jewish fled, but he heard his father denying the Nazi killing him and his mother. Esther heard the shots and ran away scared.

Meanwhile, there were the McGrath family, Adelbert was the father and was very good and gentlemanly, in exchange for his wife Ava, a grumpy, cruel and jealous woman, and they had a son of 18, Louis McGrath was good people and He was affectionate and a little shy.

Ava's friend, Ellie, died of pneumonia leaving the care of his daughters Carleight, Cecania and Ava Caroline care.

It came late to arrive. Touching the door, he opened Ava

-Girls! are you? asked to be gentle and good.

Ava! Carleight greeted.

Our mother told us to come with you Cecania said.

Sure happen ! said the woman.

The three sisters were like Ava, jealous, cruel and jealous.

In that, he came Adelbert:

Cecania -Carleight ... ... ... said Caroline faking his joy.

ah ... Mr. Cecania said a little ignorant.

Well girls, I will present you my son ... Louis said.

In that, Louis fell from the stairs quickly.

'I spoke? He asked groomed and looking very handsome.

The three sisters quickly fell in love with him.

-Carleight Green ... gladly he greeted flirting.

-Cecania Green ... A pleasure said smiling.

Caroline Green ... greetings' came touching the hair.

Ah ... pleasure ... greeted a little nervous.

-I'm Single! Cecania said.

-Imbécil! All of us are single, 'said Caroline.

Sure! -aseguró Carleight.

Well, it's night dinner will -aseguró Ava.

They all sat at the table and began to eat, the sisters looked enamoradamente Louis who tried to ignore them.

Meanwhile, Esther walked covering his face and head with a blanket, she walked into the cold night, touching door to door, no one accepted, some even gave him a kick and others threatened, Esther did not give up and that's when saw the house McGrath, the young man came and knocked on the door.

-I Open-Louis said and stood up going to the door.

Opening it, he saw Esther lifting the face wet looking, both were shocked as they were in love.

-what Do you need? he asked.

Hey, just let me in, I'm Jewish and barely managed to escape the Nazis, my parents are dead and nobody gets me, please please -pidió's just a nervous Esther.

He said Louis Stop thinking for a moment and closed the door.

He was with family

It's a Jewish said and everyone turned to see him that - cried Ava -

the charges not come ... it will not step here he would be said.

-Where Is it? Asked Adelbert.

-Afuera Said.

You found Son, do not listen, take your decision, accept and will respect his father said.

Louis thought about it and decided to let her stay.

He said ... stay here.

The sisters were shocked after hearing what was said, like Ava.

Louis opened the door and saw no one.

Hello? He asked nervously.

In that, I saw the girl hidden in the side of the wall.

-Yes? she asked.

You can stay said, smiling.

Esther entered the house, Ava looked with distaste the young Jewish.

'So ... you're Jewish? he asked with disgust.

ah yes ... I am Esther Swann said he introduced himself.

No raise your hand so that you take or the Serious said.

-no Said the girl's hand away.

Go to fourth Edna ! Ava said.

That the maid arrived

Yes ma'am Edna.

-Look A place for this woman said.

-Yes around Edna said.

Esther followed her down to the basement.

It's here, 'said the maid.

Thank you Esther Edna said.

-No That Esther smiled and left.

Esther began to think, and sat on the bed that was there, she took a book and began to read a book about it, someone opened the door, she turned and was Adelbert.

No we present greeted -Adelbert McGrath, grumpy is my wife Ava, the three young men are to take care Ava: Carleigh, Cecania and Caroline, the maid is Edna, and the young man who opened you is my son Louis explained Adelbert .

Much like the young Esther Swann said.

No listen to the nonsense of Ava she said, laughing.

Okay she smiled.

Adelbert said goodbye and went to sleep, Esther read on the night he was hard and heavy and I could not sleep, fortunately was not alone, because someone opened the basement being Louis.

-you Can not sleep? he asked.

No ... and you? Asked Esther.

Neither ... I think something will not let us rest quietly he smiled.

yes ... you're absolutely right -river Esther.

That you do? He asked.

-Reading a book ... is about two lovers who have families against, but they fall in love and die explained (being the book "Romeo and Juliet".

Well ... I will read soon he said.

Louis and Esther talked and laughed for hours.

When dawn came, everyone woke up, Ava looked at Louis but did not see him in his room

-Louis! He said scared.

Ava desperately searched until they found him sleeping in the basement Esther.

Bestia ! - shouted angry.

Louis and Esther woke up scared.

'I'll kill daughter ..! Ava cried with a knife.

Fortunately, Louis defended Esther.

-Mother! We could not sleep, so we were just talking

he explained.

-The See in the kitchen and went said.

I have to get ready -ve said the girl.

I -also he said.

The two went to get dressed. Esther decided to forget everything and finally straightened out the basement to get to the kitchen, everyone was eating.

Esther pass me this Cecania said.

'Yes,' she replied and tried to reach a pan-here you have said.

Me what? How that "here you have"? You do not know manners friend! -

he asked angrily.

-Only ...- He tried to speak but was interrupted.

-Nothing! He said and threw the piece of bread that -Collect said.

Esther picked up the piece but Carleigh asked another favor.

Esther brings a bowl of soup he said.

Me what? he asked.

-a Dish of soup! You do not speak the language foolish? Carleigh asked.

-of Course not! Caroline scoffed is Jewish 'That's why they're killing everyone and his family because the want-not.

Esther heard everything while serving dish soup getting angry.

Oh shame cried Cecania.

They jeered as Ava, Esther became angry and threw the soup to Carleigh.

She screamed -Tonta ! Die ! Would you die soon ! - he shouted angry.

Esther sat and watched as everyone looked at her, Ava became angry and shouted

Yes ... the same desire ... to die said would-Apologize! he shouted.

-Yes Do it ! whether it be to serve! Cecania cried.

Excuse me hang my head Esther said.

Carleigh mocked No ... I will not said.

Adelbert was angry -Cecania! Carleigh! Caroline! Come! -said.

Me what ?! all they said.

Which come not heard couple of rats?! he shouted angrily.

The three got up and went, Ava became angry and threw the door going to his room. Leaving only the young.

Louis began to smile-did well whispered.

Esther only smiled.

'I'm not silly is really, have seen their faces said.

She began to laugh a little're right -.

Come out, 'said Louis.

The two went to the patio.

-What Is the reason? He asked.

'I lived with my parents ... ... and Ericka Detier ... my father knew the war and decided to send me away to escape, I fled the Nazis came and attacked killing my parents just because they refused to say where I was ... I felt so guilty ... not ... by que..nos do this? ... what did we do? he asked.

Well ... you know the story of Jesus Christ? ... He was crucified by Jews, Adolf Hitler, felt injustice and believes that the way to take revenge is doing this ... enslaving and killing Jews said Louis.

But we did not we? ... What fault is it? She asked.

-I Do not know ... said-know? ... I pensado..y I think from now ... will be a Swann as you said it.

Esther smiled happily.

Spent two years in which Esther had to endure abuse and sisters Ava Green, one night, the family received an invitation to an execution of two Jews, all attend, but Esther was not sure but Louis promised to care for and protect.

Upon arrival, the women wore head cubrida, during execution, Esther felt a sharp pain decided to leave.

Being in the house, it was night, and there would be a dance in which couples could only go.

-what For? Cecania said that-anger with rat.

You're right, 'said Caroline.

Esther and Louis were excited.

Relax, you ready? he asked.

Sure she smiled.

The two came seeing people, they were happy about it, started a dance where the music was romantic, the two took a couple and began to dance happily, while laughing, Louis loaded Esther, the two looked and They fall in love more. The two were about to kiss, but that they saw the arrival of the guards and Nazi soldiers, so the two pretended to go quiet when you really going to escape, they succeeded and went to a bank where both were excited

It was fun, 'said Louis.

-know Said Esther.

Esther ... after these two years of known ... I was wondering ... you would ... be my girlfriend? he asked.

She was shocked and surprised-I ... yes ... I accept ... he said laughing.

The couple kissed and ran happily home.

The next morning, Louis was going to leave so she took her umbrella as it was raining, Esther and he fired.

No it takes? she asked.

-no-Louis smiled.

Louis came out and started humming cheerful (Singing in the rain) .llegando to a florist where he bought some roses for Esther.

Upon arriving, Esther was thrilled and the two lovers kissed.

Then came time to eat, to go to the kitchen, Esther sat at the table as I expected another discussion.

Esther said Ava ... Sure would be my future daughter ... I'm glad that, but you know ... you die ... I say for your own good ... ... talking to Edna deliver. .. quickly he was murdered by men ...

and besides, I found this said taking a photo of his parents.

'Please ... DeMelo ... is mine ... do anything -pidió Esther.

Ava mocked her Oh! Now you want to take everything, because what a pity! he shouted angrily and snapped the photo.

Esther felt sadness and anger gorging much suffering.

Your good for nothing, you're just a piece of junk that will soon be rolled 'said Ava.

Mom Enough! Louis said getting angry.

Ava Adelbert said angrily.

I wish ... I ... Mueras ... Because ... Your ... Parents ... are ... ... Being Eaten ... For ... The ... Decomposers angry said smiling .

Esther could not stand the torture of living it every day for two years, so he got up from the chair crying and went to the basement, Louis got up and decided to follow.

-Esther! he shouted and ran.

He found her in the basement crying sadness.

Hey ... I know ...- she said.

'That is not, I can not stand it ... and do not blame you or your father, I just want to end the war, he could not stand being in a house being abused, everything has gone through two years ... He not even if it survives said crying.

Hey ... quiet, everything will end, now stop mourn 'said Louis as he wiped the tears-what matters is that we are together and that when the war is over, let's get married, have two children and live happily always said encouragingly-but please not uncommon she said making her laugh views.

Oh Louis ... you and your father are the only ones I can trust Esther said.

The two talked and laughed happily.

Adelbert heard on the radio terrible news

Attention, is not to alarm but by the Nazis to visit their homes and review the entire city, for now I leave ...- said the speaker and turned off the radio.

They'll come over here, Esther must flee to the forest -pidió him.

yes ... try it, 'said the girl.

I'll go with it-Louis said.

Son not, 'said Ava.

Ava! ... Are you sure? ... If you're ... I wish you well son ... I'm proud of you-Adelbert smiled.

Thanks Dad, like I said.

Louis and Esther dressed flee before the arrival of the Nazis.

All young people parted and fled through a tunnel.

The teenagers were happy to forest, Esther and Louis walked lost, and alarmed if you need, Esther was dressed in white with a mantle of the same color.

Louis saw a bird approached and gave him a letter to be a homing pigeon.

Says ... Dear Louis, your mother is very sick and likely to die ... come, we need you here ... carefully Adelbert son, your father ... PS: do not bring Esther, the Nazis and you are in citywide he read Louis No ...-.

Go ... quiet, I will be hidden, everything will turn out well, 'he said Esther calming your partner.

? -Segura ... Please be careful ... I will not take anything he said and kissed -I love -.

-I Love you too said Esther.

The girl ran going to the people of Germany in the rainy morning, get wet in the house, I saw that it was a trap.

Hello son greeted Ava.

Mom? ... You were not sick? He asked shocked.

-of Course not! Did the letter for you here because you do not want to risk that, 'he said hugging him.

Damn Louis said she let loose from Esther, I ran wet so you tell me you missed me? He said betrayed.

Oh son ... well ... the Nazis came, I told a Jewish one was in the forest rejoicing said.

-What?! cried Louis -Les said that Esther was in the woods?! he asked angrily.

-Louis ... Son ... trying to approach Ava said.

'I'm your son! I'm not ... I never will be said and ran into the woods desperate.

Meanwhile, Esther who wore his white robe, was hidden under bushes, in that, he heard someone approaching, she looked a little on that, I saw nothing, she calmed down and suddenly saw a German.

Jewish're right? He asked mocking.

Hey you do not understand ... he tried to explain.

-Nothing ! Shut Up ! shouted angrily said bitch ... -These arrested he said.

The soldier tried to reach her but Esther walked away slowly, the soldier took him up and walked quickly to the shotgun, Esther tried to ward off shotgun as had grabbed unfortunately killing the soldier managed to shoot, Esther fell being dead.

-Learn The lesson! He sneered the soldier and left.

Esther only roamed her tears as she was dead.

Louis came to the forest but it was too late.

No ...- she whispered to her dead Esther? he asked the grab-love? ... wake up ... open your eyes ...- she said crying.

Louis took their love crying all night, until dawn, which came Adelbert

-Louis! cried Son crying desperate to find what happens? he asked.

Dad ... she ... is gone ... forever ... I will not stand if it be said Louis depressed.

Son ... if you want to do something ... ... you decide to tell his father said.

-I Do not know dad ... so much sadness ... I locked the mind said.

It took three years to get the lunch, Louis remained silent or did not want to eat.

'I have said hunger.

-Why? ... Always do the same son said Ava.

Your you killed your fault ... he said and left.

Ava ... now ... can not believe I've reached the level of killing ... Carleigh said.

Yes ... he has said Cecania reason.

The three sisters were left alone is Ava and Adelbert.

I was happy to have a daughter ... but ... you killed her killed Ava Adelbert said.

You know? ... I feel so betrayed by Louis ... ... betrayed me by a Jewish ... Adelbert, I deserved, that woman deserved death he assured Ava.

-these safe? ...- he asked and left.

Ava began to think.

At night, Ava entered the room watching Louis asleep, she had a knife.

My love ... ... please forgive me ... why you betrayed me? ... Well ... I love you heart ... she said crying.

Ava saw his son breathing, she felt sad and said finally

Good night ... ... she said my son crying and closing her eyes.

When he kills only sees Louis leaving breathing ...

Unfortunately, one day after the death of Louis ... the war ended ... the Jews were freed ... and now everyone lives happily ... Louis and Esther rest together in the sky ... the sisters began a life new, Adelbert decided to forget everything, finally, nothing was heard of Ava ... who is rumored to have gone mad ...

Rest in peace ... Louis and Esther Swann.


End file.
